Make it Count
by dilemmaemma
Summary: "I'm not letting my seventh year become a blur." Rose smiled her infamous mischievous Weasley smile."I know that look," Albus said, "What did you have in mind?" "I have a plan. I've learned a little family secret from your dear older brother, and I plan on using it to our advantage to throw the best parties every month. We are going to be the most respected people in school."
1. Hogwarts Express

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose Weasley, first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry almost jumped at finally hearing her name. She was one of the last students called to be sorted into their house that they would be spending the rest of their time at Hogwarts with. Her cousin Albus had already been sorted (_Gryffindor!). _It had been no surprise to Rose that Al had made it into Gryffindor. She only hoped that she would join Albus, he was the cousin she was the closest to, mostly because they were the closest in age (with her only being a few months older).

She looked out at the mass of students all staring at her, waiting for her to make her way to the stool where the Sorting Hat would be placed on her head and she would be sorted into her Hogwarts family. She looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Albus sitting next to James, both of them giving her encouraging smiles. Victoire and Dominique smiled from the Hufflepuff table, while Louis was hurriedly shushing his friends at the Ravenclaw table. Rose watched as Molly gave Louis a tap on the arm so that he would pay attention to his cousin. All the Weasleys and Potters were accounted for waiting intently for Rose's verdict.

But there was one pair of eyes watching her from the Slytherin table that Rose did not lock eyes with. Scorpius Malfoy looked at Rose with fascination. The Weasley girl that was his age, his father had told him. His father had also told him about the Potter boy his age. But he didn't understand what the big deal was about them. His father always told him that the past was in the past and that the war was over and it didn't need to be re-lived everyday.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat announced. Rose leapt from the stool and bounded down the stone steps to join Albus and James as they cheered for her.

After a few more students were sorted, including "Zabini, Britney!" (_Slytherin!) _the feast was well underway. Rose barely took notice of the Malfoy boy at the Slytherin table even though her father had pointed him out at the train station. She barely thought of him at all actually.

Scorpius took little mind of the Weasley girl after that Sorting ceremony. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, and he thought it would be unlikely they would ever speak considering he was in Slytherin. She was no matter to him, and he was no matter to her. They were just two students in Hogwarts like any other.

_6 Years Later _

"Al," Rose said to her cousin as they found a compartment on the Hogwarts Express to sit in for their last September trip to Hogwarts. "We better make this year one to remember. Everyone always tells us that Hogwarts should be the greatest part of our lives, yet so far I've failed to see the greatness that everyone talks about."

"You don't like Hogwarts?" Albus questioned his cousin as he sat down, throwing his legs up and his arms behind his head.

"I like Hogwarts, I love it even. I just feel like we need to do something outstanding that will let us remember this year specifically. You know, I can remember third year and fifth year pretty well because we pulled those amazing pranks, but first year and second year fall pretty flat and I can remember is blur of classes… I'm not letting my seventh year become a blur." Rose smiled her infamous mischievous Weasley smile.

"I know that look," Albus said, "What did you have in mind?"

"I have a plan. I've learned a little family secret from your dear older brother, and I plan on using it to our advantage to throw the best parties every month. We are going to be the most respected people in school." Rose started to explain her plan to throw parties in the allegedly non-existent Room of Requirement.

Harry had told his oldest son about the Room of Requirement when James was in his fifth year. James looked for it for a long time, and when he finally found it most of the room was severely burnt and could not change itself all the way. It took James two years, but he finally got the room in working order, unfortunately too late to use it for anything major himself.

He confided about the Room to Rose because she was the oldest Weasley or Potter, and James was very big into tradition, the tradition being the knowledge of the Room's secret and inner working to the oldest member of the family. When this year was over, Rose would hand over all the secrets to Lily, who was older than Molly and Hugo who were in the same year as her .

"So, one party per month? I think that sounds doable… You know how to work the room well enough so only the people who are invited can see the room?" Albus asked.

"Yes, James explained everything. I was thinking we would invite only the 7th years, of all houses, and their respective guests, but definitely no one under 5th year." Rose said.

Albus nodded in agreement. Rose smiled as her plans for the year were beginning to come together. The compartment door suddenly opened to reveal Al's and Rose's best friends. One of them, Sean Finnegan, also happened to be Rose's boyfriend.

Albus gagged as Sean swooped down to give Rose a kiss on the lips, he wasn't too fond of his best friend and his cousin dating. He just knew it was a bad idea the minute it started.

"Oh give it a rest," said Alice Longbottom. Alice, Professor Longbottom's daughter, was Rose's closest friend, although it had never helped either of them with their marks in Professor Longbottom's Herbology class. "My dad said if he catches you snogging again he's going to have to give you more than a warning, perhaps even detention he said!"

"Oh, he doesn't mean it," Rose laughed.

"Rose!" her name was being called from the hallway. It was Hugo.

She poked her head out of the compartment to see Hugo sauntering down the hallway holding- oh dear God, Rose was mortified.

"Hugo! What are you doing!" she raced out into the hallway and grabbed for the item, but Hugo, taking after their father, was much taller than Rose and his arms were much longer. The commotion the two were making caused a few students to stick their heads out of their compartment to see what was going on.

"Dad said you must have dropped this on the way to the car, and he didn't want his little Rosie Posie to be afraid of the dark because she didn't have Mr. Snugglykins," Hugo said all of this much louder than he needed to in order to inflict the most embarrassment he could to Rose.

"Shut up!" Rose said and leaped again to grab Mr. Snugglykins (a stuffed animal pygmy puff) from Hugo's hand.

Hugo loved embarrassing his older sister, and he took the chance anytime he could, he couldn't help it, he was a little brother. "What? You don't want people to know that up until you were thirteen you couldn't sleep without Mr. Snuggly and a torch under your pillow?" He grinned his Weasley grin at her.

Rose glared, "I was 12," she hissed, making another jump for her stuffed animal.

"Oh, sorry then, until you were twelve." Hugo lowered his arm just enough for Rose to get the object of her mortification.

"Thanks a lot, prat," Rose said as Hugo started to walk away, his fun torturing his sister over, for now.

"You're the one who said you wanted this year to be memorable, I've just assured that it will be." Hugo called back to her as he walked into the next train car with his friends.

"Ugh," Rose muttered to herself as she turned to go back into her compartment, away from the now snickering audience of the hall.

As she was turning her eyes briefly caught the grey eyes of a Scorpius Malfoy, who was grinning at the events that had just occurred.

She gave him a quick glare and re-entered the compartment. "Like the show?" she asked her friends.

"Now we'll definitely get people to come to our party," Albus said, but Rose couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. But one thing she did know, at least this year was proving to be eventful if nothing else so far.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, it's been a while since I've written HPFF but there is story about Rose and Scorpius that I want to be told that I just can't seem to find, so I'm going to write it. I don't know quite where this is going yet... but I know it's going to be rated M, but for now it will be T as this chapter is fine.

Next chapter we're going to get to see a lot more of Scorpius and things from his perspective. (Although the whole story will be in third person).

Let me know what you think!

Thanks,

Emma

Also! If anyone has title ideas that would be awesome! (The one I chose for now is really just a placeholder!)


	2. Thursday

Scorpius Malfoy watched Rose Weasley get humiliated by her little brother. He couldn't help but smirk at her when she finally was able to get rid of him, but not before the whole train witnessed the events.

She gave him a glare before turning back to her compartment. Scorpius rolled his eyes at the red-head. He doesn't usually give Rose Weasley as much as a passing thought, but as he was passing her compartment not ten minutes earlier he heard her talking about her plans for the school year. She said she was planning on throwing amazing parties once a month in some place she called the Room of Requirement. Now, Scorpius didn't know where this so called room was, nor why it was named as such, but he was very curious about these parties.

He'd heard of the Gryffindor parties in their common room, but it always seemed so tame compared to what the Slytherins were able to pull off in theirs. Scorpius had an idea, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea, or if it was even possible. This fleeting moment was disrupted by his 'girlfriend' pulling him back into their compartment by the hood of his robe.

"Come on Scor, what was going on out there that caught your attention so aptly?" Gretchen Goyle whined as so fell back into her seat.

"Well Gretch," Scorpius said and he lowered himself next to her with the grace only a Malfoy can posses, "I was just witnessing one Gryffindor embarrass the hell out of his older sister."

"And what is interesting about that?" said the third occupant of the compartment, Britney Zabini.

"Oh, nothing too interesting. I was just admiring how easily embarrassed the girl was and I was thinking it looked like quite fun to annoy her." Scorpius said mischievously. He didn't want to tell the two girls what he was really thinking about Rose Weasley. They would interfere in the crazy plan he was thinking of, even if he didn't fully intend on following through with it.

If he was going to follow through with it he would have to get Rose Weasley alone to talk to her. There was no way Albus Potter would let his cousin make a plan with a Malfoy, so yes, he would have to get her alone.

As Britney and Gretchen talked, Scorpius drifted off into his own mind thinking of ways he could pull this off. Now, if he actually had the guts to go through with it was another matter. Of course, _he_ wasn't a Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>It was a few days into school term now, a Thursday to be precise, and Scorpius had started hearing rumors of a party being thrown for the 7th years by a certain Weasley girl. It was now or never for Scorpius to put his plan into action. If he let this first party these Gryffindors threw be a complete disaster, there was no way anyone would go to the following ones. He had to take action now if he wanted to have any fun outside of his common room this year. And he was sick of getting detention for throwing amazing parties.<p>

Yes, he was going to talk to Weasley.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Albus called out to her as she was leaving her Charms class. He was racing toward her with a stack of invitations in his hands, waving them about.<p>

"Oh for Merlin's sake Al, don't wave around the invitations! Are you trying to get us caught for our first party?"

"Oh sorry," he mumbled and shoved the invitations into his robes.

"Did you want something?" Rose asked her forgetful cousin.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you're getting any Firewhiskey for the party? 'Cause usually when James threw parties for the Quidditch team he always managed to at least get one keg of Firewhiskey… and if you're planning on inviting more than just the Gryffindors…" Albus trailed off, letting Rose process what he was saying.

"Well, can't you get it?" Rose asked, "James is your brother after all, you must know a secret or two about getting Firewhiskey." She had already managed to magic all the invitations so they would only reveal themselves to the recipients, as well as making sure the Room of Requirement was in working order and also would only let invited guests (and their plus ones) into the party. Was she really supposed to get the Firewhiskey as well?

"Well here's the thing Rose…" Albus started.

"Oh Merlin!" Rose interrupted, "What have you done already? It's only the third day of term!"

"I've got detention the day of the party, but I'll still be able to make it. I just won't be able to get the Firewhiskey on time. And you really don't want to start the party off without it, it could be a total disaster." Rose shook her head at her cousin.

"Well can't you just tell me how to get it?" Rose was annoyed, why wouldn't he just tell her?

"You won't like what you'd have to do…" Albus said. "We usually go to Madame Rosmerta's, and her daughter is there… and her daughter kind of helps us get the Firewhiskey… and…,"

"Don't tell me anymore, I hate that girl. There is no way that she would help me!" Rose was exasperated. She couldn't believe her cousins.

"You could ask Sean?" Albus suggested, although it seemed as if he already knew the answer.

"I am not asking Sean to go flirt with the barmaid's daughter. That is so wrong. I can't believe you'd even suggest that," Rose was fuming. "Has he done it before, should I be more mad than I already am?" Her ears were starting to turn a slight shade of pink in quite the same fashion as her father when he was angry.

"No, no, no," Albus said. "It was always just me and James."

"Ugh, what are we going to do!" Rose was beginning to think her brilliant plan was all too much trouble for what it was worth.

The bell rang and students started moving more swiftly toward their classrooms.

"I have to go Rose, but I'll try to think of something and get back to you," he gave her a quick shoulder squeeze and before she could start talking again he said, "And I'll remember to give out these," he looked around and whispered, "_invitations_."

Rose rolled her eyes. Her cousin could be so stupid at times. Luckily, because Rose had been such a good student in all her other years of school, she had this period before lunch off from classes. She planned on taking this time to plan more of the party details, like which games they would have, what music they would play, things like that. But because of this added stress of getting the Firewhiskey, all she wanted was a snack, so she headed toward the kitchens.

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched Potter walk away from his cousin, now was his chance! But before he could approach her she started walking. She walked straight past him and he could hear her mumbling something about the kitchens. So after a quick stop in the classroom he was supposed to be in, telling the professor he had to run to the loo, he went down to the painting of the fruit and tickled the pear. The kitchen revealed itself with Rose Weasley sitting at one of the tables talking to a house elf, eating an apple.<p>

He took a deep breath before he entered across the threshold. He was not brave and this was a very out of character thing for him to do.

"Weasley," he said.

She looked up from her apple, a look of horror and surprise written across her face.

"Malfoy?" his name came out like a question, and he understood. He didn't quite understand the reasoning of his being here either.

"I have a proposition for you." He said.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay! So that's what I have so far. Next chapter we'll get to see what Scorpius has in mind for Rose and perhaps a little bit (or all of) the party. I'm enjoying writing this, and I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying too!

I hope to see some of you that "followed" this story also review it at some point! I'd appreciate it.

Thanks for reading,

Emma


	3. Malfoy's Proposition

"You have a proposition?" Rose asked Malfoy with a slight tone of confusion and disgust in her voice. "Is it something inappropriate Malfoy? Because I am _not _in the slightest bit interested."

"Ew, no," at the comment Rose looked slightly offended, but also grateful that was not what Scorpius was playing at. "If I were to have that sort of proposition for you I don't think I would have seeked you out in the kitchen during the daytime, now would I, Weasley?"

Scorpius was off topic, Rose was not having it. She rolled her eyes at the bumbling Slytherin, they may be clever but they got nervous way too easily. "Get on with it Malfoy," she said and took another bite of her apple.

Scorpius lowered himself into the chair diagonal from Rose at the table and continued, "I want to help you with your party."

"Come again?" Rose wondered how Scorpius had even heard about the party. She had not decided whether or not to invite the Slytherins yet. Although the house rivalries had somewhat dissipated since the war, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors still had some bad blood and tended not to like each other, therefore they were usually not invited to each other's parties.

"I heard you talking on the train about throwing a party once a month, you need my help."

"Help? What with?" Although Rose did not quite understand the Malfoy boy's reasoning behind his actions, she was interested. He might be able to fix her Firewhiskey problem!

"You need all the help you can get, Weasley," Rose rolled her eyes again. If he was truly offering his help, why couldn't he drop the stupid attitude. She thought maybe that was just his way of making himself feel dominant and confident, it was stupid but most of the Slytherins did this. Her father had told her once that people who were that arrogant were making up for what they lacked in their confidence, she supposed Malfoy was doing just that.

"I'm well inclined to _decline_ your offer," Rose glared at him. She wasn't going to take his rudeness lying down, she was going to snap back at him, she was a Gryffindor after all.

"Do you know how to throw a party?" Malfoy snapped right back. He wasn't going to let her refuse him so easily.

"Yes thank you very much, I've thrown a decent amount of parties in my lifetime." Rose's confidence about this party was waning, however, she had never thrown one as big or as anticipated. She would hate to admit it, but she was nervous.

"Have you ever thrown a rager with alcohol and lights and music and other sweets that make you have a great time," Malfoy was talking about the types of parties he would throw in the Slytherin common room last year. Those were the parties he always got a hangover and detention from. Those were the parties he would remember, or not remember as it so was. Those were the kinds of parties he wanted to throw again.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to get Firewhiskey for the party tomorrow," Rose admitted, slightly embarrassed at her inexperience with organizing such a big event.

"No Firewhiskey Weasley?" Scorpius scoffed, "Please you need to have at least Firewhiskey, and harder alcohols."

Rose looked down at the apple in her hands and shrugged.

"You don't want your first party to be a complete disaster do you? You want to have more than one party, right?" Rose nodded, though slightly disgruntled that Malfoy was making a good point. She didn't want her first party to be her last party.

"I'll make you a deal," Scorpius said. "I can get you all that fun stuff for the party as long as you invite all of the 7th year Slytherins and whoever they want to bring. I heard from a Hufflepuff that that is what you're doing for the rest of the houses, so I want to be included too."

Rose considered his proposition, she knew that something had to be in it for him, although this price seemed a little low for the offer her was making.

"Is that all you want Malfoy?" she was curious to know if there was a second part to the deal.

"Now that you mention it," Scorpius began, smirking, "I want to be a part of the planning committee. I want to know the details of where the party is being held, and if there is theming I need to know so I can get the right drinks accordingly. I don't want you to take all the credit for something I am having such a big part of, everyone knows that whoever brings the fun makes the entire party."

"Does that mean I have to talk to you more?" Rose crinkled her nose.

"No, we'd be on a strictly need to know basis, and I don't have to talk to you directly. You can send messengers or owls or whatever you like. I don't really want to be seen talking with you anyway, people may think the wrong thing and rumors fly fast at this school."

"Won't people think something if we're planning a party together anyway?" Rose made a good point, and it looked like it was something that Scorpius hadn't considered.

"Not if you tell them I was only in charge of the drinks, and then everyone will think that innocent Weasley couldn't handle throwing a big boy party, which is the truth," Scorpius said.

Rose thought for another minute and then stuck out her hand, "Okay, Malfoy, you have yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Rose had never seen Albus so awestricken.<p>

"I'm sorry," Rose said, "I didn't know what else to do, this seemed like the perfect solution to our problem!"

Rose was thinking more logically than her cousin. They needed what Malfoy was offering, and if they had to sacrafice by inviting the Slytherins that would be what they had to do.

"But _Malfoy!_" Albus said. He was sitting on the common room chair across from Rose and Sean on the couch.

"Rosie, why didn't you ask me? I'm sure I could have figured something out." Sean said, he seemed hurt that Rose had accepted help from Scorpius without asking him for help first.

"I didn't got to Malfoy for help, he came to me with this proposition." Rose said, although she regretted her wording immediately.

"He propositioned you!?"

"He what?!"

Albus looked like he was ready to strangle Scorpius if he ever got a hold of him and Sean was standing up ready to leave the minute Rose indicated that Scorpius did something inappropriate

"No! No, not like that! Stop being overprotective! Like I would _ever _listen to _Malfoy_ say anything like that to me, are you insane?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know this sucks, but I've heard great things about those Slytherin parties last year. So Malfoy is just going to make our parties better, and if I have to deal with him to have that, I will. I'm serious about making this the most interesting and fun year ever. Okay? I don't want to hear another word about this."

The boys both nodded. "Does that mean we have to deal with all the ruddy Slytherins?" Albus inquired.

"Unfortunately, the rest of the 7th year Slytherins come along with Malfoy, package deal." Rose answered. "It'll be fine!" She assured their worried faces. "Come one, we still have class tomorrow and a lot of invitation to send out. Plus, I want to make sure the Room of Requirement is going to work properly." Rose turned to Sean. "Want to come check it out with me?"

Sean smiled at his girlfriend and winked playfully, Albus made retching noises as Sean kissed Rose.

"Goodnight, and please can you cool it with the kissing in front of me?" Albus said as he stood up and started making his way toward the boy's dormitory.

"Night Al," Rose said. She turned back to Sean. "Do you want to come check it out, seriously? I really did want to go there."

Sean kissed Rose's cheek, "Rosie, I would love to go with you… but I actually have to finish an essay for tomorrow. I've barely started it and I don't want to get behind in the first week of lessons."

Rose crinkled her nose at Sean, "You are the _best _boyfriend," she said in a sarcastic tone she reserved for when she was being less than serious. "I'll just go there myself. I've already finished my essays for tomorrow, because I'm a good student unlike yourself." She gave Sean a quick peck on the cheek and stood to leave.

"Bye Rose," Sean said. "Love you." Those words made Rose stop in her tracks. Sean had never told her that he loved her before, and although she appreciated it, she had hoped it would be a little more romantic than her leaving the common room.

She turned back to him, and answered the only way she could respond, "I love you too." They smiled at each other before Rose finally continued on her way out. She was confused at the exchange, but she would have to deal with her thoughts later. All she wanted to think about right now was making this first party a huge success so she could fulfill her desire to have the best year ever.

Everything had to be perfect.

A/N: I know I said this chapter would maybe have some of the party in it, but I want to keep the POVs of the chapters consistent. The next chapter will be Scorpius, and we'll definitely get the party.

Hope everyone is still enjoying! I have a new title in mind, but I want to make sure I like the sound of it before I change it. If anyone has any suggestions to titles, they are welcome!

Thanks,

Emma


	4. Party 1: Scorpius

Scorpius arrived at the Room of Requirement's supposed location about half an hour before the party was set to start, although he doubted the people he wanted to hang out would arrive before 10 pm he wanted to give the Hufflepuffs (who would show up at 8:45), the Ravenclaws (who would show up at 9:00 precisely), and the Gryffindors (who would show up when they pleased, but probably not before 9:30) a chance to loosen up a little with the presents he was bringing with him.

Not only did he bring Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, but he also brought along some of the harder Muggle alcohols and some Muggle drugs (that he probably wouldn't share at this first party, he didn't want Rose to forbid him from coming to parties, he didn't know how much of a stickler she was about drugs and such. Scorpius only used them recreationally of course).

So there Scorpius was standing outside of what he thought was the Room of Requirement, but still looked to him like a blank wall with bags of substances that a student was not supposed to have when suddenly he heard a voice from behind him. "Well, are you going to go in or not?"

He whipped his head around to see Sean Finnegan standing behind him, giving him what Scorpius thought to be quite a mean glare. "I would if I could see the door," Scorpius gave him a sneer. He knew this guy was Rose's boyfriend, but just because he was helping Rose didn't mean he had to be nice to everyone she was friends with. Hell, it didn't even mean he had to be nice to her!

"The door is right in front of you, you numbskull," Sean said and walked to the blank wall Scorpius was staring at. "Did you read your invitation?"

He put his hand on the wall and pressed his thumb down like he was pressing a latch. Scorpius stood in awe as the wall seemingly opened itself for Sean, but still looked like a solid wall to him. Sean disappeared through the wall. Scorpius glared at the blank wall, waiting for someone to emerge so he could be let him.

He blinked a few times, and then suddenly the door appeared. Scorpius went up to the door and knocked with his foot, as his hand were completely full. It was a few seconds later before Rose opened the door. "Oh Malfoy," she said, "why did you knock?"

"Can you not see that my hands are a little full?" Scorpius snapped at her.

"No need to be rude, _Malfoy_," Albus Potter sneered as he walked closer to Rose.

"_Potter_, I wasn't being _rude _I was just pointing out the obvious. Now could someone tell me where to put this alcohol, or it's going to be all over the floor," Scorpius responded quickly.

Rose reached out to take one of the bags Scorpius was carrying and he followed her to a table centered in the middle of the room.

"I was thinking we could put all the drinks here, in a central location," she said. "Does that work?" Scorpius couldn't figure out why she was asking for his approval, maybe she thought he was an expert of sorts. He shrugged as a response.

He looked around the room, "Is all this decorating really necessary?" He sneered at the streamers hanging from the ceiling and walls. It was a little to girly for his tastes. "And this room needs more closets and seating. Thought you wanted to play some party games like in those Muggle 'chick flicks,' you know, things like Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Scorpius's mum loved those Muggle movies although she was a pureblood, she just found the stories so intriguing because they didn't involve magic.

"You know Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Rose smirked at Scorpius.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Scorpius sneered right back at her. Albus and Sean joined the two at the center table.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Malfoy was just saying this place needs more closets and couches," as soon as Rose spoke the room gained two more closets and five more couches. "That's better," she said with a grin.

"Now we wait," Albus said.

"Waiting is so boring," Rose whined. "Why are we here so early?"

Scorpius smirked, "To be a host is to be early and consume the largest amount of alcohol." He took a glass from the table and poured himself a glass of whiskey, the Muggle kind, not Firewhiskey.

The Gryffindors all stared at him as he took a sip. "What are you all waiting for?" I've enchanted these things to refill themselves. We shouldn't run out."

Each Gryffindor poured themselves their choice of alcohol and took a sip. Rose cringed as the vodka burned her throat. "Merlin that's awful," she said.

"Ah yes, the vodka. It's a mouthful to swallow, but it sure does warm up your insides," Scorpius said.

Rose glared at him and then turned to Sean. "Let's go sit on the couch," they left and Scorpius and Albus stood awkwardly near each other.

Albus broke the silence, "Thanks," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius said, although he had heard the Potter boy correctly.

"Thank you," Albus said and walked away. Scorpius smiled to himself. This was sure going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>At 10:30 the party was in full swing. All of the 7th years of every house was there, including some 6th years who tagged along as guests. Everyone seemed to be on the drunker side of tipsy. The music was blaring and Scorpius was hoping the silencing charms Weasley had cast on the room were working to their full extent.<p>

Girls were getting less clothed and dancing very close to the boys who were enjoying it a little too much. Scorpius smiled, this was perfect.

"Scorrrrrrpius," he heard a slurring voice come from his left. "Can you get me another drink?" Gretchen's voice was unusually unbearable when she was in this state.

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "Here love," he _Agumenti_'d her glass and handed her the water.

"Thanks babe," she went to kiss him on the lips.

"Gretchen," Scorpius said. He was not interested in this tonight. And to be fair, he was hardly ever interested in her. "Not tonight," but somehow, every time Scorpius told her that he just wasn't that into her she never took the hint. And also, sometimes Scorpius did enjoy her company in a certain way.

"Fuck off!" Gretchen stomped her foot and dragged a Hufflepuff that was too scared to say no to her to a close-by couch and started kissing him.

It was then that Scorpius saw Rose Weasley standing on the center table, holding her drink high in the air. "Excuse me!" she shouted.

The music suddenly cut out and everyone looked at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming to this party!" The crowd shouted with excitement and gratitude for her hosting the party. "There will be another one every month so everyone better be there!" Again the crowd shouted their appreciation. "If you want to play Spin the Bottle come sit around the center table. If you don't want to kiss someone you have to take a shot!"

Some of the crowd continued dancing, but more of it crowded around the table. Scorpius went over to join the excitement. He wasn't going to pass on a chance he might kiss a pretty girl, and Gretchen out of his hair for the night so he was a free man.

He sat down next to a red head, probably another Weasley or Potter. "Watcher Malfoy," she said. Yes, definitely a Potter or a Weasley.

The table they were gathered around magically moved itself out of the way and a bottle appeared on the ground. Scorpius couldn't help but marvel at the room, it was practically a mind reader.

"Lily!" Rose said for her spot next to Sean. She was leaning on him just a little too much for her to be considered anywhere close to sober. "You go first!"

The red head sitting next to Malfoy got up and spun the bottle. So she was Lily Potter, Albus's younger sister, a 6th year, he thought. Who had she shown up with? He looked to his right and saw a boy in the spot next to the space Lily had been, must be her date.

Everyone in the crowd gasped and Scorpius guessed the bottle had stopped rotating. They all looked to see who it had landed on… Sean Finnegan. "Kiss him!" Someone shouted from the circle.

Lily shrugged and walked over to her cousin's boyfriend and kissed him firmly… a little too firmly, Scorpius thought. They continued to kiss and Scorpius watched as Rose became increasingly uncomfortable.

"Okay, you guys, that's enough," she giggled and took a sip of her alcoholic beverage. The two broke apart and Sean wiped his mouth in embarrassment. He was a little too drunk too, Scorpius thought.

"I'm taking your turn!" Rose said and spun the bottle before Sean could have the chance.

It landed on Scorpius. _No, _Scorpius thought. _No, _Rose thought. It wasn't that they hated each other, it just was an uncomfortable situation for the two of them. As would any kiss between two practical strangers.

"Kiss him!" said the random voice from the circle again.

"Shit shit shit shit," Scorpius heard Rose saying under her breath as she walked toward him.

"Scared?" he said as she approached closer.

"You wish," Rose composed herself and kissed him. _Hard_.

Scorpius couldn't believe it, but when she kissed him he wanted to kiss her back. She had talent, he thought. It wasn't so often girls could intrigue him in this way, he had high standards for kissing. He was intrigued by Rose.

She pulled away before he could assess the situation entirely, but it was definitely something that would have to be re-examined, purely for research purposes of course. Scorpius stood and spun the bottle.

"Like that Weasley?" he said to her when she sat back down. He watched the bottle closely and when it stopped he smirked. "Because it's not over yet."

A/N: Sorry this is only half the party! But there will be more and it'll be from Rose's perspective.

I have a hard time writing Scorpius, but I think it turned out alright. I want more Rose/Scorpius interaction, and what is going on with Sean? And we need more Albus and more swearing and kissing and drinks and more partying, right? All to come.

Story now rated M, so be ready.


	5. Party 1: Rose

_Shit_, _fuck_, Rose Weasley thought as the bottle stopped spinning. It had landed on her. And this time Scorpius was kissing her, and he had the advantage, and no! Not again! She looked over at Sean to see his reaction to this whole situation. But he wasn't looking at Rose, no, he was staring off into space. _What the fuck_?

"Oh, Weasley," Scorpius said as he sauntered over to her, much more confident than when she had gone to him. Rose thought she was a little too drunk for this, but perhaps she wasn't drunk enough. And her boyfriend wasn't paying any attention to her, and what the hell. May as well go for it, she had already kissed him once, twice couldn't be much worse.

She chugged the rest of her drink, wincing as the alcohol burned her throat. "Malfoy," she replied to his taunt. "Back for more so soon?" she said it with confidence, but she was terrified of kissing him again. The first kiss had been unexpectedly interesting and surprising.

He didn't respond but only kissed her as hard as she had kissed him, _no harder. _Scorpius didn't hold back, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Rose was shocked and while her brain wanted her to pull away, her body was not allowing it. She went to open to mouth to allow Malfoy's wandering tongue access but was interrupted by Sean pulling Malfoy off her.

"What the fuck are you doing tonguing my girlfriend Malfoy?" Rose looked around at the rest of the crowd, and although the lights were dim she could see many surprised faces and some that were not caring, drinking their drinks and whispering gossip to each other.

"Stop!" Rose said before the game could be interrupted. She turned to Alice who was sitting a few people down. "Alice, can you take my turn please?" Alice nodded her head and got up to spin the bottle. Rose just walked away from the circle. She didn't want to deal with these people.

"Rose, stop!" Sean was calling after her, but Rose kept walking. She went to the drink table and poured herself another drink. She needed it, even if she really didn't.

"What do you want Sean?" Rose was fuming. Although she knew Sean was just trying to defend her honor she was annoyed at his actions tonight.

"Malfoy was shoving his tongue down your throat, I thought you probably didn't want that! I was just-" Sean started, but Rose cut him off.

"Sean Finnegan. You should have said something before he started kissing me again, make him respin the bottle or something, but you were too busy staring off into space." Rose angrily sat down on one of the couches.

"Again? What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"When I spun the bottle it landed on Malfoy, I had already kissed him you idiot. And when it was his turn he spun me, weren't you paying attention?" Rose was furious. Sean's face was turning red. "What? Were you too busy thinking about when you kissed my 15 year old cousin! She's not even supposed to be here, who let her in? Albus is going to get in so much trouble if she gets caught drunk!"

Sean was speechless, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Sean, you told me you loved me yesterday, did you say that because you were trying to not feel guilty about something? Because you're sure not acting like you love me right now." Rose was choking back tears. This was not how she expected her first party to end.

"Rose," Sean began. He placed his hand on her thigh, she pushed it away. "I do love you, I really do…" he trailed off.

"Say what you fucking mean Sean, because you've been so absent lately! You ditched me when I needed your help clearing this place up to get ready and you've had way more homework than I think possible this early in the term. What is going on?" Rose just wanted to truth out of him. He'd been acting strangely ever since the train, and especially tonight.

"I'm sorry Rose," came a girl's voice from behind her. Rose turned around and saw Lily standing there with tears streaming down her face, sniffling. "I'm so sorry." She rushed into give Rose a hug. Rose hugged her back, but she was still confused. The fact that she was drunk didn't help much.

"What's wrong Lily?" Rose said, stroking her cousin's hair.

"I'm sorry that I've been hooking up with your boyfriend," she sobbed into Rose's shirt.

Rose froze. She didn't know how to react. She couldn't be mad at Lily, she was only fifteen after all.

"Oh Lily, it's okay. It's not your fault that SEAN FINNEGAN IS A FUCKING CHEATING BASTARD!" Rose shouted for the whole party to hear. She stood up and took Lily over to Lorcan Scamander, one half of the Scamander twins, they were family friends and in their 6th year. Lorcan was a Ravenclaw while Lysander was a Gryffindor. Lorcan had always been the more responsible one, he didn't seem to be nearly as drunk as his twin who was still playing Spin the Bottle.

Lorcan took the sobbing Lily from Rose and looked up waiting for instructions. "Hi Lorcan, sorry to interrupt." She was getting glares from the 7th year Ravenclaw girl Lorcan had been speaking with, "Could you bring Lily back to Gryffindor tower? She knows the password and she needs to go to bed, she really shouldn't be here. I can expect you won't get caught?"

"Sure, Rose," he gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry, I'm sorry that the whole party had to hear about it." Rose replied. She left Lily in Lorcan's care and went back to Sean who had not moved from the couch.

"You are a bastard, and I can't believe you would seduce my cousin. That is absolutely disgusting." Rose said.

"I'm sorry Rose, it kind of just happened one day and then we couldn't stop and when we got back to school-" he was interrupted by the red head once again.

"Wait, how long has this been going on?" she asked.

"Since the summer," he said in a small voice. He didn't much like getting yelled at, especially by a member of the Weasley family. They were well known for their great tempers.

"Fuck you, I never want to speak to you again. And if you go near my cousin again and you hurt her in anyway I will take it upon myself to hurt you twice as much as you hurt me and her together." Rose walked away. That was it, her year long relationship was over, all in one night, just like that. And then, Rose was crying.

She took a large gulp of her drink and rejoined the Spin the Bottle circle. Britney Zabini was kissing some Hufflepuff boy when Rose sat down next to Albus.

"What was that about?" he questioned, obviously too drunk to have payed any attention to the going ons around him.

"Your sister has been seeing Sean behind my back," Rose whispered to him. She didn't want to draw more attention than she already had. She could feel eyes on her anyway, and she suspected a pair of them were grey and coming from a certain Slytherin boy.

"What?!" Albus looked angry. "Where is Lily?" He looked around, sloshing his drink in his lap as he turned.

"I sent Lorcan to take her back to Gryffindor tower," Rose replied.

"I'm having a serious talk with her in the morning, but I don't think I could do it now. Too drunk," he slurred. He looked at the bottle, it had just stopped spinning in front of him. "Ooh! My turn!" he laughed as Britney Zabini approached him for a quick kiss on the lips.

Rose rolled her eyes and took more of her drink. She too was very drunk, though that didn't stop her from continuing to drink.

* * *

><p>A little while later Rose was sitting on one of the couches watching the last remaining remnants of the Spin the Bottle game, the remnants being two people continually making out. Everyone else had either left the party entirely or were passed out on the floor or were still drinking and laughing with their friends. It had quieted down since the commotion earlier.<p>

"Brooding?" Rose heard a voice sit down next to her.

"What do you want _Malfoy_?" she spat his name at him with such disgust, like it was his fault she was having such a bad night. "Come to make fun at my misery?" she was slurring her words together, but still raised her cup to her mouth for another sip of the mind numbing alcohol.

"I think you've had enough," Scorpius said trying to take her drink from her hand before she could dump it all over herself.

"No, bugger off Malfoy," Rose pulled her hand away, taking another sip and spilling some of the liquid down her shirt. But she couldn't be bothered to care at the moment.

"Hey Rose?" Alice said as she approached.

"Hey Alice!" Rose said excitedly.

"I just wanted to see if you want to come back to the dormitory with me, I'm leaving now I have Quidditch in the morning, as do you," Alice reminded her.

"Oh Alice, what's one practice?" Rose brushed off her warning.

"Suit yourself," Alice said. "Please be safe, and don't do anything too stupid." She gave her best friend a quick hug and left with Deanna, another Gryffindor 7th year, following behind.

Rose turned back to Scorpius, "You're still here?" She snapped.

"No," Scorpius said. He downed the rest of his drink and walked away, collecting Gretchen and Britney and leaving the party.

Rose fell asleep on the couch, her cup still in her hand.

A/N: Okay, so there is the rest of the party.

I'm thinking that the story will all be told throughout the parties, since there will be a total of 9.

I may include some school, it really all depends on what I feel like writing. We will definitely be seeing the aftermath of this party and then we'll jump right into October.

Let me know what you think by leaving a review!

Thanks,

Emma

PS **I REALLY WANT A NEW TITLE SO SUGGESTIONS ARE ENCOURAGED AND WELCOMED**


	6. Morning After, 1: Scorpius

Scorpius woke up with a slight headache and the bad taste of too much alcohol in his mouth. _Wow_, _what a party_, he thought to himself, rubbing his eyes and glaring at the sun through the crack in his curtains of his four poster bed. Sun was not kind to the eyes of someone with a slight hangover.

"Mmm," he heard next to him and all of a sudden his sheet was no longer covering his body. He looked to the side. Gretchen. Merlin, how does she always end up in his bed?

That's when he took a second to really think about what happened at the party. They were having fun, drinking, dancing to the music, Scorpius thinking about taking the Muggle drugs he had brought but then deciding against it (at least for this time), drunk Weaselette, spin the bottle, _and then kissing her_. That's right, he had kissed Rose Weasley, not once, but twice!

Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, son of Draco Malfoy, had kissed Rose Weasley, Gryffindor, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. He was going to be killed.

"Fuck," Scorpius muttered under his breath. He tried to remember more of the night, he tried to think why Rose had sat alone on the couch after spin the bottle downing drink after drink, but he couldn't remember. He remembered trying to talk to her, ask her what was wrong but she had spat at him to leave her alone, so he had. He had left with Britney and Gretchen, and now he remembered how Gretchen Goyle had ended up in his bed.

He rolled his eyes as Gretchen snored and got up, leaving his so called girlfriend to sleep. He really needed to break up with her soon, she was driving him crazy and he did _not _like her. And he had been trying to tell her nicely, but maybe she was too dense for that. He shook his head at her sleeping and snoring in his bed, arms sprawled out, drool down her chin. Later, he wasn't going to wake her up to tell her that he doesn't want to sleep with her anymore, he wasn't that cruel.

Scorpius got dressed and headed to the Great Hall. It was already 11:30 but luckily on the weekends the Great Hall had continual food, and at 11 brunch was served. The Great Hall was almost empty when he walked in, people were either leaving or not arriving for lunch yet. He grabbed himself a bite to eat, but didn't feel like sitting at the Slytherin table. Britney was not there and the gaggle of 5th year girls that were there did not appeal to him. He took his food with him and went to find his favorite empty classroom he often frequented on the weekends, whether it be for homework or… other reasons.

It was on the 6th floor, far enough away from the dungeons that Gretchen wouldn't look for him and his other friends knew that when you couldn't find Scorpius it was because he didn't want you to find him.

As he was rounding the corner of the last staircase in his long haul up Hogwarts he ran into, who else, Rose Weasley.

"Watcher!" she said as she stumbled.

"Head hurt?" Scorpius smirked as Rose groggily looked up at him.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," she said weakly, she didn't seem to be in the mood for witty banter.

"You that hungover that you can't come up with something more interesting to say?" he started to walk away, but turned back to say something that he knew would annoy her, "Or are you too embarassed that you couldn't resist my lips last night?"

Then he was walking, but not for long. He was stopped in his tracks by a large pack of yellow canaries in front of his face. He turned back to look at Rose, apparently she had _not _been in the mood for teasing.

"Fuck you Weasley," Scorpius said under his breath. He was sincerely hoping these birds would not peck his eyes out.

She walked toward him and said, "I think it was you who couldn't resist my lips." Then she was gone, her canaries gone with a poof.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, two weeks before the next party, Scorpius was sitting in the library trying to write an essay on Werewolves for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He was getting along fine, but was annoyed that it was taking him this long. In the weeks since the party there were rumors going around about Lily Potter and Sean Finnegan hooking up behind Rose Weasley's back. He had heard a lot of off hand comments about his and Rose's little lip lock, but just in passing, no one seemed to think much of it.<p>

Scorpius was surprised that no Weasley or Potter had approached him angrily looking to curse him because he kissed her. He thought it was probably because it had all been a game, and it was just as well because he was not planning on doing it again.

Although she had intrigued him at the party he was not in the slightest bit interested in that flaming red hair and freckles. He was not interested in the drama of that family, and he practically hated her, despite their little truce when it came to the ROR parties, as he was now calling them in his head.

He had finally rid himself of Gretchen, though he had not been very kind about it. He had to explicitly tell her that he was not interested in having sex with her, or dating her, or kissing her, or groping her, or recieving blow jobs from her. She had cried, but Scorpius suspected that.

Scorpius found his mind wandering as he wrote, thinking about the next party. He assumed the Weasley girl would turn it into a Halloween party and he wondered if he was going to have to wear a costume. He rolled his eyes to himself, like that would ever happen. He refocused his attention to his essay, but found his mind wandering again when a pair of Gryffindors sat down just out of sight, but within his earshot.

"Masquerade or just Halloween themed?" he heard the one and only Rose Weasley say.

"I prefer Halloween only because I don't like the idea of having a mask on my face," the voice of Albus Potter replied.

"I like the idea of masquerade!" another female voice said, Alice Longbottom, Scorpius thought.

"Well we still have a few more weeks to decide," Rose mumbled.

"What's wrong Rose?" Albus asked. "I thought you were excited about all these parties? You know, making your 7th year count and all that."

"I am, I am excited, it's just…" Rose sighed. "Since Sean and I broke up I've been seeing him everywhere, with Lily! Can't you talk to you sister, doesn't she know he's a jerk! I mean he cheated on me… with her!"

Albus didn't respond for a while. "I have talked to her," he finally said.

"And…?" Rose prompted a longer response from him.

"Apparently she really likes him. I tried to talk to him too, but every time I try he runs off somewhere claiming homework or some other rubbish." Albus sighed, "I didn't realize he was such a jerk, I mean you guys dated for a year! I can't believe him."

Scorpius didn't realize he had been listening so closely to their conversation until a voice near by alerted him, "Hey Scorp," Britney Zabini said and sat down next to him.

"Hey Brit," he replied. Scorpius and Britney's parents were close friends. They had known each other since they were babies, Scorpius thought his parents believed they would end up together, but both Scorpius and Britney knew that they only saw each other as friends, if not siblings.

"You seem distracted," she said nodding toward his essay which now had a large ink spot where he had rested his quill.

"Shit," Scorpius hissed pulling his quill away trying to wipe the spot clean.

Britney rolled her eyes and waved her wand, the spot vanished. "Thanks," he murmured.

"So, why so distracted? I thought now since you've rid yourself of Gretchen you would be more focused on school?" she said.

"I'm not distracted," he snapped. He didn't want Britney to know he had been eavesdropping on a couple of Gryffindors, especially Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.

"Okay, Scorpius, whatever you say." Britney rolled her eyes. "Are you coming to dinner?" She stood up.

Scorpius shook his head, "Gotta finish this essay."

"Alright then," Britney said and left the library.

Scorpius found himself turning his attention back to listening to Rose and Albus. Alice was talking now, "Well it doesn't matter now anyway, what's done is done and he's a jerk, there is no need to lament about it." Alice seemed to be the logical one of the group, less driven by her emotions than the others. "I'm starving, and I'm not going miss dinner because you you guys. You coming?" Scorpius heard a chair move and he assumed Alice was standing to leave.

"Yeah, I am," Albus said. Scorpius heard a chair move again.

"No, I'm not hungry," Rose said.

"Well, don't stay here too long and I'll bring you something to snack on for later," Alice said. They left and Scorpius heard Rose sigh and then nothing.

He felt bad for the girl, despite what he wanted to be feeling. Should he go talk to her? No, that would be more trouble than it's worth and he would just get snapped at.

He didn't care that much anyway, he just wanted to have a good time at her parties. Maybe for this Halloween party he would offer the Weasley girl a little extra fun.

**A/N: Okay, so next up is the Halloween party! Gonna be fun. So I figured I will do two chapters for each party and then one for inbetween. We're going to be getting some more Scorpius Rose interaction soon, I just didn't want to rush it!**

**let me know what you think, and help me think of a clever title! **

**-Emma**


	7. Non-Costume Halloween Party (2): Rose

Rose was amazed at the turnout of her Halloween themed party. She had decided against a Masquerade theme because it would be too cliche and all of that. She herself had decided against dressing up in a costume but instead wore black leggings and gold top that just covered her butt. She was enjoying herself, though the party had really just started getting into full swing.

Scorpius had brought the drinks again, though Albus protested saying he could do it. But Rose convinced him that it would be better if they got caught that they didn't know where the alcohol came from. Right now everyone was talking, laughing, and dancing. Rose was sitting on a couch listening to Alice talk to her while sipping on something that Malfoy called hard cider. It was tasty, though filling, she thought she would have to switch to something else later if she wanted to continue drinking.

Rose was not in the best mood, and seeing Sean at the party did not help. Nor who he showed up with. She couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe he would dare come to another one of her parties, and her cousin! She looked around for Albus to try to talk some sense into his sister. She spotted Albus a few feet away talking to another 7th year Gryffindor boy.

"Sorry Alice," Rose said as she stood and walked over to Albus. "Psst," she hissed in his ear.

Albus turned to face her, "What's up Rose? This party is going well so far."

"Your sister," was all Rose said before Albus saw exactly was was making her so upset.

"That bastard," he started walking toward the pair as they headed to the drink table. Lily was dressed up in some sort of cat costume, ears and all. Rose was surprised her cousin had the guts to wear such an outfit.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Albus said loudly as he approached her, a short hush fell over the crowd before people became disinterested in what Albus had to say.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Lily retorted back, "I can say your full name too, and yours is much more embarrassing!" Rose wondered when her cousin had become so assertive and snippy, but then Rose noticed how much Lily was using Sean as a prop to keep her upright.

"Albus," Rose whispered, "Lily is totally drunk, and it's only 10:30." Rose did not want to get in the middle of this fight, but she cared about her cousin's safety.

"Lily," Albus said. "Why are you here? First of all I told you that you weren't allowed at these parties because you're only a 5th year and I'm your brother and I forbid you. Secondly, you cannot go out of your dorm room looking like that! And third, you're completely smashed and the party has only just started. Do you want me to tell mum and dad?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "If you told mum and dad you'd only be telling on yourself, wouldn't you?" She looked up at Sean, "Come on Seany, Al is being a big meanie and I don't want to be around him anymore."

Sean had been silent this whole time, avoiding eye contact with anyone, Albus decided to call him out on it, "So Sean, still with my sister? You've got a lot of nerve coming here." Sean looked like he was about to say something, but Albus cut him off, "What's that-? Lily dragged you here? Sure and Lily was the one who decided to start drinking before the party even started." Sean tried to say something again, but Al was not having it, "AND I BET LILY IS THE ONE WHO BOUGHT THAT OUTFIT! I KNOW MY SISTER SHE WOULD NEVER WEAR THAT UNLESS SHE WAS TRICKED BY HER OLDER SCUMBAG BOYFRIEND!"

Rose was shocked that Albus had screamed like that in front of everyone. Lily was standing there with her eyes wide open still leaning on Sean. Sean finally was able to get a word in, "Fuck you, Albus. You're a horrible friend. I told you 4 months ago that I was starting to lose interest in Rose and you told me to suck it up because I better not break up with her. And now look what happened. And also, Lily did buy this outfit and I told her she should wear something different, so screw you. And sure we had a little Firewhiskey before coming to the party, but she was not this wasted until she took two shots of whatever the Slytherins are handing out by the door. So fuck you, we're leaving." He had said everything so calmly that Rose knew that he had not been drinking.

"Lily, your boyfriend is a dick!" Albus said as his sister turned his back and started to walk away. Lily shot her hand up with an obscene gesture. Then they were gone.

"Wow Al, I've never seen you blow up like that before," Alice said to Albus. "I think you need another drink," she grabbed Albus by the collar of his shirt and pulled him around the other side of the rather large drink table.

Rose scowled and poured herself a small glass of the Muggle liquor and downed it. _Fuck it_, she thought, and grabbed the entire bottle. Let the real party begin.

* * *

><p>This time Rose wasn't the one to initiate the party games. It was about 11:30 when a Slytherin girl announced that everyone would be playing 7 Minutes in Heaven and no one was exempt because they'd already gotten everyone's names on pieces of paper and were going to draw them randomly.<p>

A few people cheered, a few people groaned and Rose just put her head in her hands. What had she gotten herself into? She had wanted in eventful year, right? Well so far she was not having fun with it. She knew she was wallowing and she knew she shouldn't be, but she just couldn't help it.

She was getting herself another drink when the Slytherin girl started calling out names of people to send into the closet. The "closet" had appeared on the side near all the couches, and it was obvious that if you wanted to watch people before and after they went into their 7 minutes in heaven, you could sit on the couches.

The girl had also set up a secondary drinking game that a lot of people were participating in. There were still some that were dancing and ignoring the rest of the commotion, Albus was among them.

Rose made her way back to her couch with a fresh drink in hand. Her seat had been taken, by a blonde boy, Malfoy.

"Malfoy, if you hadn't noticed I've been sitting there for the past hour, now if you kindly would give me my seat back-" she stopped talking as the blonde turned around. It wasn't Scorpius. "Oh, sorry Henry, I thought you were Malfoy."

Henry smiled at her, a 7th year Ravenclaw on the Quidditch team, he and Rose had always been friendly to each other, though nothing more than acquaintances. "You want this seat?" he asked, smiling, taking a sip of whatever drink he had.

"Yeah, I mean, if you don't mind," Rose said. Henry patted his knee.

"We can share, that way we can see all of the fun from the heaven game and still get wasted out here with this game," Rose was unsure. She didn't want to give Henry the wrong idea by accepting his offer, but she also wanted to have her seat back and she wanted to join in on the game.

"Okay, what are we playing?" She sat down warily, perched on the edge of his knee.

"We're playing a Muggle game called Kings. It's with cards and basically you get trashed. I'll explain as we go." Rose smiled. Maybe this would be okay.

After several rounds of 7 Minutes in Heaven later and many rounds of Kings, Rose was very drunk, very _very _drunk, more so than she had been at the last party. And unlike the last party at midnight people were still having a good time and being rowdy. Unlike last party, people were not so worried about getting in trouble since nothing had happened at the last one. Rose briefly wondered if the parties would continue to escalate in rowdiness and lateness the more she had then, but it was just a passing thought in her drunk mind, especially when she heard her name.

"ROSE WEASLEY!"

Rose turned her head, her name was being called by the same Slytherin girl that had set up the 7 Minutes in Heaven game. _Shit, _Rose thought. There was no way she should go into a closet with a boy she hardly knew for 7 minutes. She didn't know what the boy was expecting and she was not coherent enough to make a decent conversation and -

Her thoughts were cut off by the girl saying another name, her partner for this madness of a game.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Rose hadn't seen Malfoy around all night. She figured he had either left or was fucking some Slytherin in the corner. She scanned the crowd to see if he had heard his name.

"Oh well," she said to the Slytherin girl. "Too bad he's not here." Rose started to walk away but was stopped by the girl.

"Yeah right, you're not getting out of this. Malfoy said this was your idea in the first place, and he's right there." Rose eyed the girl suspiciously. What did she mean Malfoy had told her that 7 Minutes in Heaven was her idea? I mean, she had briefly mentioned it to him when she had talked to him about the plan for getting the drinks this party. And then he had asked her if he had to wear a stupid costume, because at that point it had still been a mandatory costume party.

Scorpius made her change that, although she hadn't told Alice why she changed her mind last minute. It was part of her and Scorpius' deal that he had a say in some of the planning, and Rose wasn't going to argue if it meant losing her alcohol supplier. So here they were, at the non costume Halloween party, and because she had mentioned 7 Minutes in Heaven her and Malfoy were now being forced into a closet together for seven whole minutes. What was she going to do!?

"Weaslette," Scorpius said as he stood in front of the closet with her.

"Scorpion," Rose taunted back. In a less inebriated state she might have found a better comeback.

"Okay, you two," the girl said, "Your time starts now." She pushed them into the little room and closed the door. _7 minutes to go, _Rose thought.


	8. The Closet (Party 2): Scorpius

**Chapter 8**

And here they were, in a dark small room, otherwise known as a closet, and Scorpius was sitting very awkwardly next to Rose. She made the tip of her wand glow with a silent _lumos_ charm, they could see each other's faces now.

Scorpius could see Rose looked very uncomfortable, he decided to break the silence. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied. He was shocked, she didn't come back with a quip to start an argument. It was just a simple hi.

"How are you-" He started but she cut him off.

"Oh shove it, Malfoy, just because we're alone in a closet doesn't mean you have to be nice to me." Rose said.

"I was just going to ask how being _single_ was, Weasley." Scorpius scoffed. Although to anyone else it would have been obvious he was lying to cover his own ass from being completely embarrassed.

"It's going very well thank you, I am simply more drunk than I was last night and it's _brilliant_." Rose replied. Her words slurred together and she was lilting slightly to one side. Definitely more drunk than Scorpius had ever seen her, not that he'd seen her drunk more than that one time they had kissed… twice.

"Whoa, there Weasley," Scorpius smiled and pushed her shoulder so she was sitting up straight again. There was something endearing about Rose being this wasted, though Scorpius didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Are you drunk?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Scorpius replied, "though I don't think I'm as gone as you are." And that was true, Scorpius was drunk, though now he wished he were more so.

"Fuck off, I can be drunk if I want to be," she replied. She looked down at her watch and Scorpius did the same. _Six minutes to go._

"I didn't say you couldn't be," he replied.

Scorpius felt in his pocket for something he had placed there near the beginning of the party. Muggle drugs, two tablets, of something they called Molly. Scorpius had taken it before, it was fun, and definitely the right kind of drug to take at a party. He hadn't taken it yet tonight because he was waiting for the right moment, for the right person, the right atmosphere. So far, he hadn't found it.

Some of his friends were against drugs completely, but others used their knowledge to educate the pureblood Malfoy. And while Scorpius knew Muggle drugs were bad, they were not nearly as bad as some of the wizarding drugs out there. At least with the Muggle drugs the wizarding world had found out how to stop the effects and cure them. He knew he was in no real danger if he only took one of the Muggle drugs at a time and he had never had a problem before. Not that Scorpius was condoning drugs to everyone, just to people who wanted to experiment some and let loose.

"Is being drunk getting the job done to forget about your misery?" Scorpius asked. He was getting ready to offer a that little extra mind numbing pill to Rose, if she wanted it of course.

Rose was quiet for a moment, "Not quite," she said in a small voice.

"Could I suggest something to help?" Scorpius was only trying to be nice. If he had been in her situation (not that a Malfoy would ever be that heart broken) he would have liked the kindness he was offering.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Rose asked him. She seemed skeptical, like he was going to say that they go out and murder the boy who had hurt Rose.

_4 minutes to go_.

"Just a little something that will make your mind race, but not with thoughts of the break up, but with fun ideas and lots of colors." Malfoy said.

"Are you suggesting some sort of candy or Muggle drugs or something? Or another Muggle drink because I like those a lot." Her eyes were lit up, she was actually interested. Scorpius thought for a minute if he was taking advantage of her, but then he decided that they were both making their own decisions and if he had been more sober maybe he wouldn't do this, but since he wasn't…

"Come here," he said to Rose, coaxing her to come closer to him in the closet.

_2 minutes._

She scooted closer to him until they were unfathomably close for a Weasley and a Malfoy, so close that Malfoy could smell her sweet scent, something he had never noticed before. But damn, did she smell good.

He pulled the Molly pills out of his jacket pocket and quietly asked the Room of Requirement for two glasses of water.

Malfoy uttered some last minute instructions to Rose, "Drink a lot of water once you take this, and if you get overwhelmed just find me because I know what to do, okay?"

She looked at him, a sudden look of fear strewn across her face. "Malfoy," she spat, although it held less vigor in it than it had a few minutes ago. "Not that I want to spend time with you or anything, I just think that maybe since you've had experience with this, um, maybe…"

"Spit it out Weasley," Scorpius said, he wanted them to actually take the pills before the closet doors opened. He didn't want it to seem like he was drugging her, rather than her consciously taking the pills. He valued his life and didn't want to be torn limb from limb by members of the Potter and Weasley family.

"Don't leave me alone," she said quickly and downed the pill with the water.

Scorpius smirked at her request, he was finding that he was increasingly becoming more interested in Rose. Not interested in a friendly romantic way, but interested in curious about her life and her personality. She was so complicated, he was just curious, so he would follow her request.

"I won't," he said, and the closet door opened.

A/N: Sorry its been so long! I was in the process of moving out of my parents house, and now I'm finally settled into my new apartment and found the time to keep writing. Stay tuned, this is going to get interesting. I hope no one is too offended of the drug use. I just want to say that Scorpius genuinely thinks its fun and isn't trying to be malicious in offering it to Rose.

Stay tuned!


	9. Dancing (Party 2 Concluded): Rose

**Chapter 9**

Rose was amazed that Malfoy had talked her into this, no rephrase, Rose was amazed that she had talked _herself_ into this. This was uncharacteristic of her, but holy mother of Merlin was it fun. The entire party seemed to speed up, like one of those movies her mother had shown her on fast forward. It was hard for her to focus, but she was still having fun.

She knew she had told Malfoy not to leave her alone, but she wasn't particularly paying attention to him anymore. She honestly did not even know where he was. Now she was back on Henry's knee playing more drinking games. But she wasn't there for long.

"Is this boring to you Henry?" She asked him as she sat on him lap, leaning against his shoulder. She didn't mean to flirt with him, but her inhibitions were so far gone that her boundaries were all out of wack. She was leading him on, but at the moment she didn't care.

"A little," he replied, he was certainly enjoying that Rose was a little too touchy feely.

"Let's go dance!" She pulled him to the dance floor and started moving in ways that she wasn't aware that she could. She was just moving to the music the way that it felt good for her body. Henry started dancing very close to her, in fact he was touching her. But Rose couldn't be bothered, she was enjoying herself too much.

"Rose!" she turned to see who called her name.

"Al! Alice!" She ran over to her friends (who were dancing close together, not that Rose took notice).

She threw her arms around their shoulders. "What's going on guys!?"

"Rose, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Rose laughed and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Rosie! Have another drink!" Albus summoned a drink over to her and it landed in her hand.

Rose took a sip and was amazed that the alcohol tasted like water. She downed the whole thing instantly.

They danced all together for a while. Someone had enchanted the dim lights to change colors and move around the dance floor. Rose couldn't help but think this party was a much bigger success than her first party of the year. Maybe because she was less stressed about it because of the drugs and the alcohol.

"This is so fun!" she shouted.

"Great party Rose! I'm so hexing that dick Sean tomorrow, and I'm owling my mum about Lily because he is not good for her." Albus was still mad about Lily, and Rose couldn't blame him. She was still pretty mad about how Sean treated her, but was trying to enjoy herself.

"Forget about him, have fun!" Rose told Albus.

"How's this for fun?!" Albus said and grabbed Alice into a deep dip, they looked like they were about to kiss but Alice snapped out of it and slapped Albus playfully.

"Al, you could have dropped me!" Alice said, but was laughing. The three of them continued to dance.

"Rose," Henry said from behind her. He pulled her back to dance with him.

"Rose!" shouted a 6th year Gryffindor standing on one of the tables that had been cleared of drinks. "Dance with us!"

Somehow Rose found herself on top of the table with the other girls dancing to the music. It was clear that everyone was very drunk.

Henry pulled her down off the table and over back toward the couch. "I was having fun," Rose said to Henry.

"Can you have fun with me instead?" Henry said. He pulled her onto his lap and his hands started wandering. Rose pushed his hand away from her skirt. "Come on Rosie," he said and turned her around to face him.

He went in for a kiss, but Rose pulled away. "Please Rose, one kiss." She let him kiss her once, but then pulled away.

He pulled her closer again and tried to kiss her, this time she pulled away. "No," she said.

"Please?" he said again.

That's when Scorpius walked over, "Rose, come on, your friends are wondering where you are."

"Fuck off Malfoy," Henry said to Scorpius.

"No, you fuck off Corner," Scorpius snapped back. He held out his hand to help Rose up.

Rose was confused for a moment, and she didn't know quite what was happening, but she took Scorpius's hand and stood up. She almost fell over.

"Are you dizzy?" he asked her. She nodded. He led her over to another couch and gave her a cup with water in it.

"Did you change my drink to water earlier?" She asked before taking a sip.

"Yeah, figured you were already drunk enough and you needed to have some water," he said. She nodded in thanks, not being able to quite muster a thank you for a Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy!" Henry was shouting at Scorpius now, approaching him angrily.

"Shove off Corner, she doesn't want you," Scorpius said as he turned around. His face met with Henry Corner's fist and he fell down onto the couch.

"Are you fucking serious Henry?" Rose spat. "Leave, or I'll hex you and Merlin knows what I'll do to you because of how drunk I am."

Apparently the threat worked on Henry and he made his way out of the Room. It was getting really late (or early depending on how you looked at it) at this point and a lot of the people were starting to leave.

Albus and Alice walked over to Rose (holding hands, which shocked Rose but she ignored it for now).

"Do you want to come back to the common room with us?" Alice asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here and sober up," Rose said to Alice. "Plus, Malfoy just got punched and I guess it is sort of my fault."

"Are you sure?" Albus said. "We can stay if you want."

"Nah that's okay, you two go on," Rose shooed them away.

Rose walked over to another couch that was unoccupied and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this chapter is short, it felt longer as I was writing it. Next chapter will be some Scorpius/Rose sober interaction. Maybe we'll find out what happened with Alice and Albus. Quite possibly see an appearance of the famous Harry Potter in upcoming chapters.

Going to do a few chapters of school before the November extravaganza... just needed these first two stories to progress the plot along.

Thank for reading! leave a review, or not.

Until next time,

Emma


End file.
